The purpose of this study is to utilize serial lumbar punctures to obtain cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) that can be analyzed for brain neurochemicals, the levels of which are altered in neurologic disorders, particularly those affecting developing nervous system. In particular, this information can be utilized in the specific management of these subjects.